the_dumping_ground_series_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Kettle
Biographical Information *Birth Name: Lily Kettle *Gender: female *Age:15 Physicl Features *Hair Colour: Blonde *Eye Colour: Blue *Siblings: Poppy Kettle - Sister, Rosie Kettle - Sister and Johna Kettle - Half Brother 'Friends: '''Carmen Howel, Tee Taylor 'Other Information' *Home: Elm Tree House *Occupation: Student *First Apperance:Tracy Beaker Retuns *Last Apperance: The Duming Ground episode 4 *Portrayed By: Jess Williams Background . Lily was brought to the dumping ground along with her two little sisters Poppy and Rosie. Lily had been caring for her sisters for many years after her mum died and her dad started drinking to cope with it. Life at The Dumping Ground''Edit Lily settled into life at the dumping ground pretty well. She continued to look after the girls and found a best friend in Carmen. Lily had her own room but in the night she would creep into Poppy and Rosie's room to sleep with them because she found it hard to be alone. Then she moved in with Carmen so that she wasn't alone and the girls could have some space. Lily would read them a made up story every night to get the girls to sleep. Lily had looked after the girls for so long that when they all got forstered together Lily found it very hard to let their foster parents look after them.Lily was brought back to the dumping ground after on her own and she got very upset and in the middle of a protest to keep the Dumping ground open she ran onto the roof of the building and after Tracy had talked to her she went to go back in but slipped and fell of the roof. Lily broke her Arm and Leg in the accident and was in a wheelchair.Elm Tree house was now not a practicle home for Lily and she was Fostered by Tracy and Cam. When Lily visted Elm Tree house everyone was against her because they thought it was her fault the care home was shut down and they were taken to various different homes, however they all made up. Shortly after Lily moved in with Cam she found her dad and after a while she moved into his house because he had given up drinking.Unfortunaley The girls did not go back and live with Lily and her dad because they were settled with the Perry's and were only little when they were taken into care so didn't rember there dad much.Lily still see's the girls regulary and vists them in there new home.Lily also still visited the dumping ground weekley for respite care where her dad gets a break from full time care. It also means that lily gets to see everyone. Later Lily's dad gets a new girlfriend called sianhead who is carrying her dads baby. Lily is happy at first and thinks that Sianhead is bad news for her family but she soon realises that she dosen't want to be split up from her new half brother Jonah like she was with Poppy and Rosie. Lily leaves the show in series 2 of the dumping ground to go and live with her dad and sianhead in there new house and run sianhead family Cafe. Category:Characters